A Night to Remember
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: L wakes up with memories of a particularly steamy night...how can he face Raito in the morning? [yaoi, LxRaito LxLight]


_Okay, for those on my author alert list...I apologize (though not profusely) for this fiction. This is yaoi/shonen-ai (for those not familar with the Japanese terminology--man sex/boy love) for my new couple...LxRaito (LxLight). I really can't bring myself to write my usual lovey-dovey fanfictions with this manga/anime because Light uses all the girls he dates and can you really see L with anyone besides a DN fangirl (ME! Pick me, L-chan!). Anyway...this is kind of a crappy experimentation with yaoi...and it's long and I apologize again. If you are opposed to gay love, then please don't read and don't bitch because I'm weird. LXRAITO 4EVER BABY!_

"Ryuuzaki…."

_No…go away…bastard._

"Ryuuzaki…you need to wake up…"

_Shut up…no I don't. _

"Ryuuzaki…you're the last to wake up! Even Raito-kun is awake and working!"

_Raito? He...wait…_

"Whahuh?" L sat up quickly, almost knocking poor Matsuda in the head. "You said Raito was awake?"

Matsuda nodded. "Did you not sleep well, Ryuuzaki? You're normally the first one awake…dragging Raito-kun with you…he's in a pleasant mood, by the way. Kind of strange…."

L tilted his head to the side, the well-oiled cogs of his mind whirring as he tried to remember why he had overslept and why Raito was in such a good mood.

_Oh yeah…_

"I'll be out there in a few moments, Matsuda-san. Thank you for waking me. No, I did not sleep well last night and I'm still a bit tired, so excuse me." L pulled the blankets off and went into the bathroom.

_They had gone to sleep like normal...but when L woke up around 2 am for his usual chocolate snack, he found himself face down on the mattress, his hands restrained above his head._ _He looked up and saw the handcuffs that usually bound him to Raito were now binding him to the head board--the extra length of chain wrapped several times around the posts."R-raito-kun?"_

_"Shh..."_

L stared at his ragged face in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were even more prominent from the lack of sleep. He didn't sleep much, but he did sleep enough to rejuvenate his system. His hair was even messier than usual, sticking up in places where it would normally lay flat.

_And Raito's in a good mood…I suppose that's a good thing…but how can I face him? I still believe he's Kira and we…we…how could we…_

L washed his face and changed quickly. _The sooner I get this over with the better…stupid Raito. _He refused to let himself have girlish daydreams of his handsome friend. Raito was very handsome and smart, but exceedingly arrogant. This was a trait that L could most certainly live without.

_And not to mention that he could possibly be a deranged serial killer who has committed hundreds of thousands of murders._ L sighed. _How do I get into these messes?_

The group was gathered around the monitors, as per usual. Raito was already seated and poring over one of the laptops. L nodded his good morning to the other men and took his seat next to Raito. _I really hope no one else can sense the tension…especially Yagami-san_.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." L looked up, his usually blank face a tad shocked. Raito was still leaning over the laptop, but it was most definitely his smooth voice that had spoken.

"Good morning, Raito-kun," L replied, keeping his voice even. He looked down at Raito's hands, moving quickly across the keyboard and noticed something that made his blood boil. "Raito-kun…where are the handcuffs?"

Raito paused. "I removed them this morning since it was obvious that you were going to oversleep. I didn't wake you because you seemed tired and I thought it would be rude."

L narrowed his eyes. _Good story, Raito, but you know damn well what you did with those handcuffs, you dirty boy. _L felt a tremor of fear at how easily the lie fell from Raito's lips.

"That was considerate of you, Raito-kun," L replied. "However, given that I'm still not done suspecting you of being Kira…we'll need to put them back on. So where did you put them?"

Raito sighed and left to find the handcuffs. L turned his attention to the monitors, half-listening as the other former police officers gave him a quick run-down of what they had uncovered that morning.

Basically…nothing.

Figures.

Raito soon returned and their handcuffs were reattached. Normally, L would feel a little more at ease knowing Raito was always where he could see him. Today…it felt awkward being attached to him.

L knew he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Raito until they were alone…which would be that night. And that gave L all day to worry about what to say…or do. Possibly.

"_Ryuuzaki?"_

L looked up from his sugar cube pyramid (his distraction from thinking about Raito). He pressed the button on the microphone. "Go ahead, Watari. What is it?"

"_We've run out of milk and coffee again. I'm a bit tied up at the moment and I'll need someone else to get it."_

For once, L was glad to be handcuffed to Raito. That meant that they wouldn't have to leave the confinements of their building, and they would be exempt from grocery shopping.

"Mogi and I will take care of it!" Matsuda volunteered. "Any excuse to get out of here, right Mogi?"

Mogi, as usual, didn't respond verbally but walked to the coat closet to get his overcoat. Matsuda followed suit.

"I actually think we all need some fresh air," Souichiro said, standing and stretching. "I guess Ryuuzaki and Raito will have to stay here though…."

"That's fine!" Raito replied, a little too quickly for L's comfort. "You guys have fun."

The men pulled on their coats and exited the building, leaving L and Raito completely alone.

L focused his entire being on his sugar cube pyramid—anything to avoid contact with Raito. _Wait…what am I doing? Wasn't I worried about speaking with him tonight? Why am I worrying so much about this _anyway_? Gah…I'm…uh…_

"Ryuuzaki…?"

That smooth voice interrupted his frantic thoughts. L balanced another cube on top of about five others that currently topped his pyramid. "Yes…Raito-kun?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

_He did _not_ just seriously ask me that. _"I'm fine…why?"

"You've been very quiet this morning. I hope nothing's bothering you."

_You would know, wouldn't you…you sexy bastard_. L stole a glance at Raito, expecting a faux-caring expression on his friend's face.

Instead, Raito was smirking evilly, confirming all of L's worries.

_Two can play at this game. _"Why, of course nothing is bothering me, Raito-kun. You were wonderful last night."

Raito's smirk faltered for a moment. "Oh…then why have you been so quiet?"

"Just thinking…."

Raito scooted his chair closer to L's. "Thinking about what?"

_Damn him…no! I will not falter!_ "You know every second you try to seduce me, your percentage of being Kira is going up."

Raito leaned closer. "By how much?"

"Point-five percent. You are currently at twenty-five percent."

"What if I'm seducing you because I like you?"

"Because I know for a fact that Kira cares for none but himself. And if you think you can seduce me and figure out my real name…you are wrong."

"I don't want to kill you, Ryuuzaki."

L looked up and met Raito's brown eyes. His voice was soft, impossibly irresistible. His eyes matched his voice. He sounded sincere, but…. _No! He's playing you! And he's good too! And he knows it! _

They were indecently close now. Raito obviously didn't care about his Kira percentage going up 0.5 every second he leaned in a bit closer. L wanted to pull back, but found he couldn't. What he didn't know was whether it was because of his childish need to win this battle of nerve…or his desire to lean closer and breathe in Raito's delicious scent.

He really didn't want to know either.

Their noses brushed. L swallowed—regretting it instantly as a show of his nervousness. Raito's lips parted and a breeze of warm air followed, fanning out over L's lips. "Raito…I…."

"I'm not backing down…you can think I'm Kira if you want…since you will no matter what." _He's got a point there. _"But, if you must know…I don't regret anything. Especially not last night."

_Damn, he's smooth. No wonder Amane-san is so in love with him. He's probably just playing her, too. _L almost felt like laughing. _Wonder what she would say if she knew what conspired between me and her so-called boyfriend last night._

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just thought of something funny…that's all." L took a deep breath. "Raito…we have work to do, so if you could please—"

Raito cut him off with a kiss. L's wide eyes widened even more. He neither pulled the young man closer nor pushed him away. He remained unresponsive until Raito disengaged, breathing hard, resting his forehead against L's.

The kiss had been undeniably sweet and a little desperate. What was Raito trying to tell him? _Either he really does care for me…or he is a damn good actor._ "Raito…."

"Don't say anything," Raito mumbled, pulling away as far as the handcuff chain would allow. "I'm sorry."

L blinked. "Don't be sorry, Raito-kun. I guess you can't help but feel the way you do. But, forgive me for being so skeptical of your feelings. I still think you are a serial murderer remember?"

Raito half-smiled. "So…um…."

"Yes, Raito?"

"When do you think they will be back?"

_You know Raito…you really shouldn't smirk like that. It makes you look way too evil…and way too sexy_.

* * *

"We're back! Ryuuzaki? Raito-kun?"

Matsuda exchanged glances with his comrades. "Wonder where they could be?"

Souichiro shrugged. "Perhaps a bathroom break? It must be hard for them to be attached to each other twenty-four/seven, huh?"

The others nodded and resumed work (after putting away the groceries, of course). They were spread out around the room, working on various pieces of evidence—except for Matsuda who was fooling around the monitors.

"Matsuda! Get away from there!" Souichiro barked. "You're going to mess up Ryuuzaki and Raito's work station!"

"Sorry, sir…," Matsuda mumbled. As he leaned away from the control panel, he brushed against a button that switched the various cameras in the building.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

"Uh…s-s-sir…CHIEF!"

Souichiro and the others ran at Matsuda's desperate call. "What did you break, Matsuda?"

Matsuda merely shook his head, his eyes wide in horror, and pointed to the monitor…

…on which a stream of the master detective and the chief's son doing unspeakable things was playing.

"_Ah…Raito…yes…yesss…uh…_." Various other moans and noises accompanied the voices.

Souichiro's face turned the color of a tomato and Matsuda would later swear that he saw steam burst from his ears. The chief slammed his fist down on the button labeled "Intercom—entire building". "YAGAMI RAITO! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Meanwhile upstairs…Raito fell off the bed and cursed loudly. "I thought you said you got rid of the cameras?!" he yelled as his father continued to yell and curse of the building's speakers.

"Um…well…I didn't…but I usually have Watari delete most of them after a quick run through. They aren't supposed to play on the main monitors if that's what you mean."

"YES THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"

L chewed on his thumb, sheepishly. "Sorry, Raito…."

"YAGAMI RAITO! GET DOWN HERE! AND BRING THAT RYUUZAKI WITH YOU! AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE CLOTHED!"

A few minutes later, two significantly embarrassed young men stood before the wrath of Yagami Souichiro.

"Dad…I can explain…."

"I don't want to hear it! You two are now sentenced to spend your days working on other sides of the building. Raito, you will be monitored by me, and Ryuuzaki will be monitored by…well, no one I guess, since he runs this investigation."

L stole a sideways glance at Raito, whose head was hung in defeat.

As the others returned back to work and as Raito was moving his things to his new work station with his father, L quietly slipped him a note.

_Raito,_

_Cameras are gone. Same time tonight then?_

Raito smirked.

_I apologize for this again...well, I apologize to all my readers that are going "WTF?!" But, I do have a request for you all...any one willing to write about what conspired between Raito and L that previous night, I would love to read :) That's all from me! Updates on the "Edward/Bella 100 themes" are coming soon...God, how pathetic. Advertising for my vampire non-gay romance fanfiction on my blalantly gay fanfiction. I need so much help. Ta ta! ;)_


End file.
